


Clay Morrow - (Nonet Poetic Form)

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Kudos: 2





	Clay Morrow - (Nonet Poetic Form)

The weight of his rank heavy as the  
kutte. Gracing the shoulders of a  
man whose kingdom is built on  
lies and blood that shake the  
concrete pillars and   
seep crimson and  
cringe onto  
Charming's  
streets.


End file.
